runfandomcom-20200215-history
Gentleman
This article contains outdated information. You can help by updating the Gameplay section. To do: Separate outdated gameplay info from current info in two separate areas, like the infinite mode trivia. The Gentleman is an aristocrat, or at least acts like one: he's the wordiest member of the cast. He focuses on collecting power cells, and he's mentioned to be working on a project of some sort. He is described as an "eccentric power cell collector" and "an oddball who painstakingly sewed magnets into his hat to attract power cells" in the game. "Employs magnets for the rapid procurement of power cells." -In game description Gameplay The Gentleman can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 2000 power cells. When the Gentleman gets close enough to a floating power cell, the magnets in his hat pull him towards it. This gives him a boost in speed, and guarantees that he collects the power cell, making him by far the best character for collecting power cells. Being pulled in this way may help him cross a gap, but it might also launch him into a gap. To avoid falling, he can jump off of the power cell he just collected. However, after a few seconds holding the power cell, he becomes too attached to consider throwing it away. Update Changes As of January 7, 2017, several changes were made to the Gentleman, both to his character and to his gameplay. First and foremost, the Gentleman is now equipped with an electromagnet rather than several smaller magnets sewn into his hat. The Gentleman's electromagnet is toggled by holding and releasing the jump button. This gives the player greater control over the Gentleman. The Gentleman will no longer be pulled unwillingly to power cells and is less likely to be flung out of the tunnel after grabbing a power cell. However, due to the greater weight of the electromagnet, the Gentleman can no longer jump off of collected power cells. The developer had stated before the update that jumping off of power cells didn't really fit his character anyways. Some of the Gentleman's Infinite Mode trivia had to be changed or removed when in the update to outdated tips. Similarly, new trivia has been added to give more relevant tips. Current Infinite Mode Trivia * The Gentleman retains partial maneuverability with his electromagnet engaged. By maneuvering left and right, he can influence his eventual motion upon reaching the power cell. * The Gentleman will not abandon a power cell he has already claimed, but he exercises discretion in claiming the cells in the first place. * The lower classes have their uses. Employ one of them to reach 2000 meters, then switch to the Gentleman. * The Gentleman’s philosophy: the correlation between vocabulary and social standing is not coincidental. * The Gentleman sees fit to contribute a generous 10 percent of his power cells to the group. He reserves the remainder for his own use. * Wait until the Gentleman falls below the level of the proximal power cell before energizing his electromagnet to ensure he is propelled upwards. Outdated Infinite Mode Trivia * The Gentleman retains partial maneuverability as he nears a power cell. Should he maneuver to the right or left, he will be launched in the opposite direction upon reaching the wall. * The Gentleman is loath to abandon his own possessions, but should the situation call for it, he will consider jumping from a recently obtained power cell. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Snob". Category:Character